villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony the Talking Clock
Tony the Talking Clock is the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2: Time, the sequel to the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video. Time The video begins with the Harry (red puppet), Robin (the bird puppet) and Manny (yellow puppet) sitting down to watch their favorite television show. Harry notified the other two that they only had five minutes until their show came on, while Robin insisted that it wasn't enough time. Tony then comes to life to prove Robin's statement on the lack of time wrong. Tony then sings a song based on time, and takes them on a journey through time. During the journey, he forces the other puppets to go into uncomfortable situations that they didn't want to do, such as taking a bath, even though they were still clean and he also didn't allow them to do anything they considered fun, such as building a tower of cards, or watching their program on television stating that there was a time and a place for that. He also strapped them and Manny's father to devices that forced them to listen to what he had to say. When the puppets started to ponder the concept of time, Tony immediately began to buzz very loudly which also caused Manny's ears to bleed. He then noted how appearances tended to change when time accelerated. Tony then accelerated time drastically before their very eyes and as a result we are shown the gruesome image of all of the other puppets slowly rotting alive as their bodies continue to drastically age. When Manny begged for Tony to stop the nightmare, Tony insisted that he could not because it was out of his hands, but reassured them that they would probably be alright and that everyone's time would eventually be up. He ceased to exist when it was all just a dream, with the three puppets being normal again. Possible Symbolisms? The most common interpretation of the video is that the Clock was trying to teach the audience that life was short, and that they should make the best of their limited time. Tony refuses to allow petty childish games, as he finds those to be a waste of time. However, much like with Notepad, is ultimately hypocritical and subversive: he initiates the song as means to have the other puppets not worry about time, but as the song goes on he begins to emphasise the importance of time as means to control them in progressively less subtle ways, culminating when the bird explains that time is an illusion, which prompts him to beep until their ears bleed and then horrifically using time to decay them and traumatise them into submission. Thus, Tony the Clock represents how the illusion of time enslaves humanity, a notion that evolved to bring order to the daily routine suddenly becoming opressive and manipulative. Gallery Dont-Hug-Me-Im-Scared-2-Tony-the-Talking-Clock.jpg|Let's go on a journey, a journey through time! A Time that's changing all the time It's time to go to Time! Timeis.png|Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your RizD. time2-590x330.jpg|Tony's Evil Grin See also *Notepad Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Control Freaks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Jerks Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Singing Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fan Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Mature Category:Possessed Object Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains